Manse Carrington
"It's everything...all my research. There is nothing I would not sacrifice if only for the chance to kneel at the Throne of the Creator!" －Manse Carrington Manse is the main antagonist in Dilettante Frontier Saga 3. He is a former student at the Sky Dragon Academy, defect to the service of the Greymoon Rebellion's team of scientiests, and finally a Heliologist stationed at Sol Sanctum, where he serves as the superintendent and head of research over the extraplanear essence known as Sol. Manse's unstable background does not buy him any trust with the warring factions, but his necessity to both sides is noted by each leading political party as the most efficient means to discovering the secrets hidded in the sun. Stats NeoHuman Engineer 2, Navigator 3, Heliologist 5 Physical 4, Mental 9, Social 5 HP: 14 Inventory Data Pad Star Diamond Boots Scalpur, 2X,1/, +1 Piercing, Fire: No effect. Excalpur, 1/, Laboratory Coat of the Heliologist Helio-goggles Appearance and Personality Manse had dark, ochre colored hair and, like everyone who works at Sol Sanctum, red-blazed eyes (originally brown). He keeps his eyebrown neatly thin, though he rarely finds time to shave, so a five o' clock shadow is always prominent around him maw. When not speaking, he keeps his lips tucked in, as if in constant deep thought or judgment. His nose has a crook in it, and his lips turn up slyly when he smiles. His body is well-suited for work in space, honed from when he was an Engineer, and his voice carries fluidly if not strong and inspiring from his time as a Navigator. The Heliologist wears blue crystalline goggles over his hairline which allows him to look into the sun. A white lab coat with a stiff, upstanding collar covers his sides and back. He has a pleated falling band with a blaxing pendant around his neck, which he tucks into the top of his vest. The vest has four buttons, each a different shade: red at the bottom, then blue speckled with brown, next orange, and finally brown just below his cravat, a representation of planets leading to the sun. He wears gray pin-striped slacks which taper below the knee into metal clamps that rest above his Star Diamond Boots, which are blue and crystalline. Between his slacks and his boots black thermals can be seen. A russet leather holster is around his waist, holding his pistol, Excalpur. Manse's lab coat generates a gravitational field, which keeps his sword, Scalpur, ever floating just within his reach. The blade is a Star Diamond hilt which emits a high level of plasma. Due to his proximity to the sun, Manse never has to turn Scalpur off. A rather large and intimitation mechanism is built into the hild and around the blade to constantly draw in plasma from the sun from anywhere in the galaxy that the Sun can be seen. The sword is eneffective against Fire, an anomaly he is not left defenseless against. He would simply use Excalpur should the threat arise. The pistol is blue as well, with dark blue designs. It can hold two sets of three rounds, allowing two types of ammunition to be fired, especially those with dousing properties and is otherwise specifically designed to fire Star Diamond bullets. Story Sins of our Fathers Manse has not yet been born The Melancholy Emperor Manse has not yet been born The Thousand Year War A young Manse Carrington joins the party. The Throne of the Creator asffsaf The Order of the Dragon Manse loses his life before this Saga. Etymology Manse's first name is derived from his creation as a religious zealot in his later years. Carrington is actually taken from the name of one of Earth's moon's craters; Carrington is the name of the crater that the Shaddaih mothership was hiding in during Sins of our Fathers. Trivia *Marse